Kaze no Hikari
by Silverdust-Aestis
Summary: They are clones of some of the most powerful and legendary Pokemon ever. She is a lonely teenager with a strange power and no pokemon. What happens when they meet? That sounded REAL bad. Please R
1. Clones

Kaze no Hikari

By Silverdust

Chap 1: Clones

            The first to awake were the two Mews. Dr. Sylvia, who was in charge of watching them nearly screamed and dropped her clipboard when the Mewtwo clone stirred and slowly opened his eyes. 

            "Kanote! Kanote! He's waking!" 

Dr. Kanote was currently taking notes on the status of the Umbreon clone when he heard the excited yells of the young scientist. He ran quickly down the hallway to Lab Room 43724 were a small group of scientists were already gathered. He shoved his way impatiently through them until he was standing in front of the glass. And he gasped.

            The creature inside was awake, beyond doubt. His amber-colored eyes surveyed the misty shapes all around him. Suddenly, they flashed red and the glass tube surrounding him shattered. Slowly the creature stood up. He was maybe a bit taller than the original Mewtwo, midnight black with dark red underbelly and tail. Dark red stripes decorated  his arms and legs. The metal clasps around his wrists and necked gleamed with the drops of liquid that had sustained him for so long.

            "Hello," ventured Dr. Kanote, careful to disguise the amazement in his voice.

             The creature regarded him with calm, piercing eyes. "Who are you?" 

            His voice was clipped, cool and maybe a tinge unsure. "I am Dr. Kanote," the scienist answered. "Your creator. I made you from the genes of the creature on the screen over there," the doctor gestured at the tall screen riveted to the wall. "You are more powerful though, if I'm not mistaken."

            "I am him?" the creature questioned.

            "You are not him, you are of him."

            "I do not understand."

            "Your purpose does not require you to."

            It was unnoticed by the scientists that the creature in the tube further away from the group had awakened. This creature was smaller, resembling a small cat-like pokemon, a Mew. Only instead of being a pink color it was white with  a gold star on its forehead, gold tipped tail, ears, and paws. And unlike the original mew it had small almost transparent gold wings. It struggled furiously in the tank, butting against the glass, but weakly. Since it was no longer on sedate stasis it needed air to breathe, it was suffocating. "HELP ME!"

            No one could have heard the tiny voice, except.. 

            The taller creature whirled around and saw the little one desperately beating against the glass. I t rushed to the tube followed by the scientists. Concentrating, he channeled the psychic energy towards the glass shattering it instantly. The force of the explosion catapulted the Mew into him, and he staggered back slightly. The tiny bundle in his arms was gasping for breath and trembling. 

            "The Mew has awakened too!" Dr. Sylvia said, doing a horrible job of hiding the glee in her voice. "She's so adorable!"

            "How do you know it's a girl?" asked one of the male scientists.

            "Because I-"

            Their conversation was cut short by a scream in the room at the far end of the hall. Alarmed Dr. Kanote whirled and headed out of the room, followed by the eager train of scientists. The clone Mewtwo followed the scientists, for he could feel another psychic presence much like his own.

            The Lugia clone was already out of the tube when Kanote arrived. The scientist who had been monitoring it was backed up against the wall in fear of the gigantic pokemon. She gasped and moved further away when she saw the clones appear behind the group. 

            Kanote examined the doppelganger approvingly. Instead of the pure white color of the original Lugia, this one was a deep silver, with a black mask and markings. His wings, instead of being fingered, resembled more a Moltres's wings, only the flame was black, and ice cold.

            "Who are you?" he asked, his eyes and voice cold and untrusting.

            "I am Dr. Yugijo Kanote," said Kanote, sensing this creature was more likely to attack him that the others. "I…created you."

            "Created?" questioned the creature. Damn, thought Kanote, I shouldn't have given them so much intelligence.

            Just then a commotion aroused from the next door room and a breathless novice raced in to say the Ninetales was awake. But before the excited doctor could run to the room to see the pokemon, the pokemon came to him. She strolled in before him nonchalantly and stood there in a way that said 'worship me'.

            She indeed was a beautiful creature, and she seemed to know it. A creamy white in color her tails, ears, ruff, feet, and crown were tipped with rose red darkening to black. A dark ruby was imbedded in her forehead and metallic black cuffs clipped on her ankles and the base of each tail. "Well," she said in her melodic voice. "I've heard you explain who you are to him, so you needn't tell me anything, except why I am here. That part, please do tell."

            Kanote was shocked for a moment. He didn't quite expect the clone to be talking so well. "Hmm, I'm sorry I can't tell you that."

            "Why can't you tell me why I'm here?"

            "I can't tell you that either."

            "Can you tell me why they are here?" she asked once again, indicating the other clones.

            "No I can't," said Kanote, starting to get annoyed.

            "Can't you tell me anything?" said the Ninetales, with an air that meant that the previous statement was an insult, and daring Kanote to do something about it.

            Kanote growled and slowly counted to ten. Since when did he give one of the clones an attitude like that?!

            "Kanote!" shouted one of the doctor's colleagues from three rooms down. "The Suicune is awake, and I think there's been an error!"

            "Great," grumbled Kanote. What can be wrong now?

            And so he ventured toward the room, followed by a throng of eager novices and four clueless clones. When he got there though, the 'error' was instantly clear. The Suicune, and original female species, was a boy.

            It wasn't too bad. The Suicune was a chrome color, with white markings and headdress. His mane and whips were silver. He regarded Kanote with an irritated eye. "What the hell am I doing here?"

            Great, another attitude.

            "I'm doctor Kanote," said the doctor for the 4th time. "Your creator."

            "Hmph," said the pokemon annoyed. "How could you have created  me?"

            "Well-"

            "Never mind," said the Suicune, jumping down from the table. "I'm not interested. I'm leaving."

            "I'm sorry," said Dr. Kanote pushing a button that slammed the metal doors shut and locked them. "You can't."

            The clone whirled around to face him. "What?"

            "You cannot leave," repeated Kanote. "I can't allow it."

            "What do you-"

            "Kanote! Doctor!" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. "The Umbreon! Something's wrong! Doctor come quickly!"

            "Oh God!" 

            Kanote quickly opened the door and raced out. He dashed through the halls followed by the group of clones and skidded into the main lab. The Umbreon was struggling in the tank, pawing frantically at glass walls trying to break them.

            "What's happening!?!" shouted Kanote racing to the nearest computer and frantically trying to open the cage. "Why won't it open?!?!?"

            "It's jammed sir!" said the assistant fearfully. "We tried to open it!"

            "Then why doesn't it use its power!" he cried, trying desperately to open the cage, even slamming the control pad.

            "To soon!" replied Dr. Sylvia. "It's being born to soon."

            Suddenly there was a scrabbling sound behind them. They turned to see the glass shatter as the Suicune butted the tube. The Umbreon slid to the floor and lay prone. She was a beautiful creature, midnight black with silver rings of fur around her ears, and silver circle patterns on her feet. Silver fur fell softly on her forehead, nearly covering the small, crescent moon-shaped diamond embedded there. Silver and white fire made her tail and flew from her ankles. A silver chain choker graced her slender neck.

            The Ninetails walked over and nudged the form. It lay still. She nudged harder. Still no movement. She lifted her head and shook it sadly. Kanote was moved by the whole sight. Even though they had just barely met, they were still like lifelong companions. It was in their programs. Dr. Sylvia sobbed softly.

            Then Kanote gasped. The stone on Ninetales's head started to glow. A golden light moved from the gem to the Umbreon's body and spread long it. Then another light joined it, this time from the golden star on the Mew's forehead. Then another from the Mewtwo, and then the Suicune, and finally the Lugia. The light was so bright that Kanote had to turn away to keep from being blinded. When he looked again he couldn't believe his eyes. The Umbreon, though wet and shivering, was alive. "A miracle." He heard Sylvia whisper beside him.

            The Umbreon quickly got to her feet. She looked at the Ninetales. Who am I?

            The Ninetales looked at her pityingly. "I don't know," she sighed. "Actually I don't think anyone knows right now. We're simply here."

            "That's not true," said Kanote, regaining his composure. The pokemon turned to him.

            The Suicune growled. "Okay Doctor, we all have questions, and you have the answers. So you better talk."

            "All I can tell you," said Kanote, reaching into his pocket. "Is that you are created to serve Demitrias, the new leader of Team Rocket. You are near perfect pokemon, and with your power you can take over the world for him."

            "I don't serve anyone," replied the Suicune darkly. The other pokemon nodded in agreement.

            "You have no choice."

            "Bastard," muttered the Suicune, then he leaped for Kanote's throat.

            Before he could strike, Kanote whipped out a device from his coat and pressed the button. The Suicune fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Black and blue jolts of electricity danced over his body, rendering him helpless.

            "As you see," the Doctor said with a twisted smile. "This subduing system  is programmed to a chip set on your bodies. And I have the only controller."

            The Mew started to search for the chip, and soon found it, clipped to her ear. She reached to dismantle it.

            "Ah ah," said Kanote. "Don't touch. You see, they're directly program to your brain. Touch it, or try to pull it out, you'll not only receive a nasty shock, you could be mentally destroyed, or killed."

            The Ninetales gasped and the Mew quickly put her hand down.

            "So you see," said Kanote, darkly with a tone of cold mirth. "You all belong to me."


	2. Shenron

Kaze no Hikari

By Silverdust

Chap 2: Shenron

            Shen walked quickly down the halls of the Ivy Wall Pokemon Academy. If she could just get to her dorm before Cheryl and the snob squad came…

            "Hey look, its SHENRON!" came the familiar, mocking voice.

            Shen stopped and counted to three, so she could resist punching the bitch's lights out. Come on she told herself, you shouldn't waste your anger on her, she's not worth it.

            "Buzz off Cheryl," she muttered, continuing to walk. "I don't have the time."

            "Ooooooooo," Cheryl taunted. "The school loser thinks she's better than me, why don't we settle this in a Pokemon battle? Oh, that's right, you don't have any Pokemon!"

            This last statement was accompanied by Cheryl's high-pitched, mirthless laughter. That's it, thought Shen, she's going to get it. She felt the strange, dark power rise in her once again. She often felt it when she was angry or afraid. It spread through her body and collected at her clenched fists. Her eyes had turned a pure glowing silver, and her long black hair began to rise slightly.

            Since she had her back turned, Cheryl didn't notice theses changes. She was much to wrapped up in her pleasure in Shen's pain. Shen started to bring up her fist and was about to blast Cheryl in the face with dark energy, when suddenly a picture of her mother's face, filled with sorrow, flashed into her mind. No she couldn't hurt Cheryl, even if she was a self-centered, obnoxious, ruthless-well you know. She sighed, and calmed down.

            "Leave me alone, slut," she said, coldly, continuing to walk down the hall. "Your not worth my time."

            Cheryl's laughter died down almost instantly. Obviously she had never been insulted to her face before. But she quickly recovered.

            "At least," she yelled after Shen, in a mocking tone. "At least my parents love me!!!!!!!"

Shen broke into a run, tears brimming over her eyes, as Cheryl's cruel, taunting laughter echoed behind her, a sign that she would never be accepted, never be loved, by anyone, even her own parents . Never, just because she was what she was. Never.

********

            The night was darker than before. Black storm clouds covered the moon, a sign that there would be an upcoming storm. And without the moon, no light existed on the campus. Shen lay awake, still hearing the bullying of the day before. The only reason it hurt so much was because it was true, well most of it anyways.

            Years before she was born, Team Rocket had unleashed a toxic chemical by accident into the water system of her mother's city. Officials quickly stopped it, but nothing could be done about the toxic already released. This toxic often caused strange mutations, or abilities, and her mother had drunken some, but it hadn't affected her. No one knew of it.

            Her mother soon married her father. After a year or so she was born, and her father, who had been expecting and wanting a boy very badly, was crushed. Her mother, who was also expecting a boy, was still delighted to get a child even though it didn't quite fulfill her wishes. She named her daughter Shenron, which was a boy's name, but she didn't have time to think of a new girl name.

            Shen had had a happy childhood. She was quite use to her father's disgust and distance from her, even though she was probably the most tomboyish girl in the whole city. But then it happened. One day in first grade, she had gotten in a fight with the school bully and had shot a beam of dark energy at his arm, burning it badly. She was kicked out of school in fear of her powers. Her mother, who had realized that she had caused her child's abnormality, committed suicide in sorrow and self pity. This was a big blow to both Shen and her father, for her father had loved his wife very much, and her mother had been the only person that actually loved and accepted Shen for who she was.

            Her father instantly shipped her off to the Ivy Wall boarding school, wanting nothing more to do with his daughter. A few weeks later she received news that he had shot himself, and she was an orphan. The school allowed her to stay, out of pity or maybe fear.

            She sighed and sat up. Why couldn't she have been normal? This really sucked dick, to not be accepted as a person. Not that she gave a damn about what that bitch Cheryl thought, it's just that she was the most popular girl in school and EVERYONE believed her. Stupid fucked up human nature. 

            The other thing that stung was the fact that she had no Pokemon, whatsoever. Most of the children here had arrived with at least one starting Pokemon. Her father, being the uncaring bastard that he was, hadn't even allowed her to socialize with the other children, much less go out into public. She wondered even now how he hadn't been charged of child abuse. She glanced out the window. It was pretty dark, dark enough to go out without anyone noticing…

            She would get a pokemon. Tonight.

********

            "Damn!"

            She rubbed her nose angrily. Walking into trees was no fun at all. Neither was hunting for pokemon at midnight, she chided herself. She started walking again, trying not to bang into anything. What kind of pokemon are you going to find in the middle of the night? Are you as nutty as a fruit bat or what? You'll just go in empty handed, and with a DT for stealing those pokeballs…

            Shut up, she told herself. I'm not giving up on this. No, no, no! Wait, was that a sound?

            She looked up at the tree. She could dimly make out a form, a Noctowl! Perfect for a first catch. She drew out a pokeball, and threw it with all her might and accuracy at the pokemon. "Gotcha!"

            But instead of it sucking up the pokemon, she heard a loud cry and a thump. Then a scrambling and a light that shone in her face, blinding her. "What is going-Shenron? I should have known! Your in trouble young lady!"

            Busted.

********

            "This is unacceptable!!!"

            The Headmistress slammed her hand down on the desk. Shen glared back at her rebelliously. "Ivy Wall has a reputation as being one of the best academies in Kanto and we can't have one of our students out on campus after curfew running around and trying to steal pokemon!!!!!!"

            "I wasn't trying to steal it!!!!!! I had no idea it wasn't wild!!!!!!"

            "Whatever the case may be you did steal the pokeballs!!! Now what do you have to say about that?"

            "I was desperate, lady c'mon and try to friggin understand!!!!!!"

            "I will not be spoken to in that manner! Why were you desperate?"

            "I'm bullied everyday for what I am and the fact that I have no pokemon! God, at least let me have some dignity by getting one!"

            "You should have gotten one before you came."

            "Listen, I was locked everyday in my bedroom only called down only to cook. Whadda ya' expect me to do! Throw pokeballs out the window and hope I get lucky?"

            "Your past has nothing to do with this school. In dorm suspension for a week. Hopefully you will learn some respect and consideration."

            "Hah, you haven't seen Cheryl you prejudice bitch."

            "What?"

            "Nothing."

            As she walked to her dorm she wondered if the whole world just wanted her to go somewhere and die. It would make it a whole better place.

********

SilverD: Yay, I got two good reviews. Thanks.  I went a little overboard with the cussing, I know. But I'm having a really bad day today, and sometimes it leaks into my writing. I hope I don't make Shen sound like a Mary-Sue. Ja ne! Oh, and I might change the title. It was just one of those things where I'd thought I'd play around with a little Japanese. ^_^()


End file.
